<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by urfavsimp11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269206">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11'>urfavsimp11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cole's sad his boyfriend died :(, F/M, Kai wants to be a good boyfriend, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Skylor's mother - Freeform, Skylor's sad bc her moma left, Soulmate AU, This is really dark, bad dad chen, cant trust no one, focused around glacier and kailor, kailor but its kinda upsetting, rape occurred, tote, tournament of the elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain. </p><p>Rain the day her mother left and never returned. </p><p>Rain the day Zane's death was announced final. </p><p>Rain the day she vowed to never let another person in, lest they do to her what her mother did. </p><p>Rain the day he swore that he'd never rejoin the team unless Zane was there with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Master Chen/Skylor's Mother (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rain the day she vowed to never let another person in, lest they do to her what her mother did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>  Skylor gave a long look at her clean bedroom before grabbing her small duffel bag and swinging it over her small shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It’d be a while before she could return to this little remote cabin on the backside of the island, because where she was going simplicity was not an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  All she knew was trust no one, and only one can remain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   These were the lessons her father had imparted on her, and she would live by them until only one remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Peering down at the fiery orange gi fitted onto her small figure, the latter of the two courtesy of her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Everyday she found some reason to liken this world to her mother. Her mother was simply the most extraordinary person she’d ever met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Funny, witty, sarcastic and unbelievably beautiful, Elle Chen, the previous master of amber and the wife of the mind behind the upcoming tournament, was Skylor’s idol. Ever since Skylor first drew breath on this accursed island, her mother had been the center of her world and vice versa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Elle hadn’t wanted this life. She was originally a simple ally to the elemental masters, but one day being drawn in battle she stumbled upon a young master Chen and his two students, Garmadon and Clouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Upon laying fine black eyes upon her, Chen grinned almost immediately, and Elle hesitantly smiled back, knowing he could possibly be the enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Everytime they collided after that, Elle questioned whether it was fate they kept meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Also, she wondered in the dead of night, whether Chen came after her for superficial gain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her powers, which was the element of absorption, were certainly a force to be reckoned with. She could absorb a power from touch alone, which, though normal to her, could be daunting for someone with no elemental capabilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her looks, on the other hand, were also something to consider. Not saying she was the prettiest ever, but she presumed she was something of a beauty. With curly red hair, bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, that leaned towards a tinted red color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petite, she seemed harmless until faced in battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her parents, Skylor’s grandparents, opposed the match which convinced Elle and Chen to elope. Sunset came one day and she tumbled from her window to Chen when she noted that the sky was an odd mix of yellow, red and orange, though it was sunset, the colors felt different. Almost symbolic. Seemed like the beautiful, cloudless, clear sky day they had was the first spinjitzu master smiling upon Elle and Chen’s love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It made her consider a long tradition in the elemental masters. When an elemental child turned a certain age, they were given the mark of a soulmate. You didn’t even have to be an elemental child, you just had to be soulmates with one. Or you could be the elemental and your soulmate was normal. It didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle had a little spiral snake, while Chen had a raindrop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When a year later Chen and a heavily pregnant Elle were banished to the island, she gave birth to a bubbly little girl. Remembering the beautiful warm sky on the day they ran away together, she named the girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skylor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When Skylor was growing from her baby phase into her toddler phase, Elle was bitterly noting how dry and dull life was on this island. Therefore, she channeled all her loneliness and energy into making Skylor the best that she could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She pursued every strong point in Skylor, and encouraged her working on the weak ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> By age six Skylor could apply makeup and do her hair to perfection. By age seven she could spar the majority of her father’s followers and kabuki servants with skill masters her mother’s own age struggled with. By age eight she could write and read with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Elle was determined Skylor was going to be a fine young lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  One day, when nine year old Skylor got out of the shower, she ran up to her mom in a rushed fashion, after having rushed through getting dressed quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” She exclaimed, slipping her sleeve over her shoulder to point at a spot on her back which was once bare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Elle noted, there was a little lion, with a flaming mane resting on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew that mark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About little less than a month before Chen and her had eloped, Ray and Maya had given birth to a little boy named Kai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai was a rather handsome baby, with bright caramel eyes and shaggy brunette hair. Elle had held him, and when she’d touched the freckled baby she felt a current of fire go into her veins. She’d smiled to herself, keeping the knowledge of his element to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents had inscribed all his clothes with a mark of a lion with a flaming mane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now she knew that that boy’s soulmate was her own daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d frowned, knowing her husband wouldn’t take this well. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, which had seemed simple like any other, Chen asked his wife how many elements she’d absorbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle, startled, thought for a moment. “Oh, err, quite a few, it’s easy to lose track.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chen nodded, before shifting towards something leaning up against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a staff, with a snake head and some gems in the intricate design. She blinked, confusedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weren’t their days of plots and schemes over? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever is that?” She asked, dread pooling in her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chen cleared his throat. “There’s this spell Clouse can…..conjure. It requires the majority of the elements to summon. It can turn anyone who bears the mark of the anacondrai, which, I planned to mark you, our dear Skylor and our army with to ensure we are all one, into an anacondrai warrior.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle paused, her blue eyes widening in horror. “Chen, taking the power could </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chen grinned sheepishly. “Sometimes we must sacrifice for the greater good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male startled, glancing at his wife. “But, Elle, you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, and that's final.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next few weeks, Elle discovered that it was in fact not final. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planned on taking her elements, no matter the consequence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Elle woke up to an empty bed. All she could hear was the soft plink of heavy raindrops against the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, in that moment, she pondered the life she’d made with Chen, until her thoughts made their way to that sunny day she ran away from him, abandoning her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abandoning her parents, friends, family and Ninjago as a whole. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what did she have to show for it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle immediately regretted that thought, thinking of her beautiful daughter a couple doors down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Skylor was normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d be safer in the end for Skylor to be normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the rain went harder, she packed a bag, and left the gi she had met Chen in on her dresser, writing a note to Clouse to change the color from lavender into a flame orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she passed Skylor’s room, taking one last look at her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d grown even more beautiful over the years, with long, full red hair and bright green eyes that could intrigue anyone. Short like her father, and slim like her mother, Skylor was certainly a catch and Elle was convinced she’d grow more and more beautiful with time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the sight had been committed to memory, she silently prayed to the first spinjitzu master that when her soulmate, the fire elemental, and her would meet, he’d show her the love and attention that her father deprived her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was cloudy, and Elle simply whispered that she regretted nothing, and she hoped Skylor the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip, drip, drip, drip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The island was muddy, though her time with the elemental masters had made her agile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip, drip, drip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skylor’s box of chalk was on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip, drip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A drawing of Chen, Clouse, Skylor and Elle were depicted with chalk on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had left, and so had Elle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>